Question: In coordinate space, $A = (1,2,3),$ $B = (5,3,1),$ and $C = (3,4,5).$  Find the orthocenter of triangle $ABC.$
Solution: Let $D,$ $E,$ $F$ be the feet of the altitudes from $A,$ $B,$ and $C,$ respectively.  Let $H$ be the orthocenter.

[asy]
unitsize (0.6 cm);

pair A, B, C, D, E, F, H;

A = (2,5);
B = (0,0);
C = (8,0);
D = (A + reflect(B,C)*(A))/2;
E = (B + reflect(C,A)*(B))/2;
F = (C + reflect(A,B)*(C))/2;
H = extension(A,D,B,E);

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--D);
draw(B--E);
draw(C--F);

label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, SE);
label("$D$", D, S);
label("$E$", E, NE);
label("$F$", F, NW);
label("$H$", H, SE, UnFill);
[/asy]

Note that
\[\overrightarrow{BA} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 - 5 \\ 2 - 3 \\ 3 - 1 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ -1 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix} \quad \text{and} \quad \overrightarrow{BC} = \begin{pmatrix} 3 - 5 \\ 4 - 3 \\ 5 - 1 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 1 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix}.\]Then the projection of $\overrightarrow{BA}$ onto $\overrightarrow{BC}$ is
\[\overrightarrow{BD} = \frac{\overrightarrow{AB} \cdot \overrightarrow{BC}}{\overrightarrow{BC} \cdot \overrightarrow{BC}} \overrightarrow{BC} = \frac{\begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ -1 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 1 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix}}{\left\| \begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ -1 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix} \right\| \left\| \begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 1 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix} \right\|} \begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 1 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix} = \frac{15}{21} \begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 1 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -10/7 \\ 5/7 \\ 20/7 \end{pmatrix}.\]It follows that
\[\overrightarrow{AD} = \overrightarrow{AB} + \overrightarrow{BD} = \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 1 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix} + \begin{pmatrix} -10/7 \\ 5/7 \\ 20/7 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 18/7 \\ 12/7 \\ 6/7 \end{pmatrix}.\]Note that this is proportional to $\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}.$  So, line $AD$ can be parameterized by
\[\begin{pmatrix} 1 + 3t \\ 2 + 2t \\ 3 + t \end{pmatrix}.\]Setting this to $H,$ we find
\[\overrightarrow{CH} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 + 3t \\ 2 + 2t \\ 3 + t \end{pmatrix} - \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 4 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -2 + 3t \\ -2 + 2t \\ -2 + t \end{pmatrix}.\]This vector will be orthogonal to $\overrightarrow{BA},$ so
\[\begin{pmatrix} -2 + 3t \\ -2 + 2t \\ -2 + t \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ -1 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix} = 0.\]Then $(-2 + 3t)(-4) + (-2 + 2t)(-1) + (-2 + t)(2) = 0.$  Solving, we find $t = \frac{1}{2}.$  Therefore, $H = \boxed{\left( \frac{5}{2}, 3, \frac{7}{2} \right)}.$